Pipe connectors of the quick assembly and disassembly type have used many different mechanisms with clamps, latches, retaining rings, tapered jamming elements and the like. If the pipes are subjected to tension during handling, or internal pressure in use, some type of positive lock is necessary. Clamp rings, screw gripping devices and the like are often cumbersome and require a certain amount of time to assemble. Latch types often require engagement and disengagement of pipe and connector at an angle to interfit the elements, which may not always be practical.